Darkness Never Tasted So Sweet
by Aurora Black
Summary: HermioneDraco GinnyTom Riddle For Hermione and Ginny...Darkness never tasted so sweet. And darkness was never so fulfilling...


Disclaimer: You know the drill…I don't own Harry Potter…

Hermione Granger sat in the last compartment of the train. She closed her eyes and slowly drummed her fingers to an invisible beat. She hated being with Ron and Harry. It wasn't the same. She had changed, things were different now. She sighed. No one would understand.

She pushed her now straight, sun kissed hair out of her face. Her caramel eyes looked at the book in her lap. 7th year was going to be a drag.

Ginny Weasley walked down the train corridor. She had been skipped a year, and was now in 7th year with her brother and Hermione and Harry. Her fiery red hair fell in soft curls down to her butt, her freckles were gone, and her green eyes were clear and brillant. She was the image of a Fire Goddess, or so she had been told. Walking to the last compartment she entered silently and looked at her best friend Hermione Granger, who was one of the hottest girls in Hogwarts. Ginny smiled, 6th year had been quite interesting. It had come as a shock to everyone to find out that Hermione 'mud blood' Granger, was indeed not a mud blood. She was in fact quite strangely Miss Hermione De Lorme. Turns out Hermione's family was a rich dark wizarding family. Her mothers name was Audrey De Lorme, and her fathers name was Leon De Lorme. They had apparently married at a young age. Her mom had given Hermione up because of complications which only Hermione knew about.

For reasons of their own Hermione and Ginny had branched off from the dream team, leaving the two boys alone, to bask in all the attention they were now receiving from girls. Hermione had to admit they had gotten handsomer. Harry and Ron had both gotten buffer due to Quidditch. Harry now wore contacts, and Ron like Ginny had lost the freckles. Harry still kept his hair un-brushed which somehow turned girls on.

Hermione shook her head from thoughts about her previous friends, and smiled at the girl who had just walked in. She sat down next to her.

"Hello Ginny. How was the end of your summer?"

"Well…it was fine…bloody boring though."

Hermione laughed. Her friend had always spoke her mind, and that was what she loved about her.

"So I see you're the new Head Girl. No surprise there…"

"Yes…I know. I get my own dorm! I'll definitely tell you the password Gin. No worries."

"Good, I would hate to spend all my time in the Gryffindor common room…"

Hermione laughed again. She was about to open her mouth, when in walked Harry and Ron.

"Hey Gin…hey Mione…" Ron said as he sat across from them. Hermione said nothing and looked at Ginny. Over the summer they had dabbled in dark magic, and had created a mind link between the two of them.

'_ Gin… I thought they wanted "space" from us. Isn't that what they told us before? What are they doing here now??'_

'I don't know Mya…you do know Ron still has a crush on you right?'

'No! Your kidding right?'

'Wish I were…' Ginny laughed, and Ron and Harry looked at her strangely. They shrugged and leaned back in their seats.

"Where were you all summer Mione?" Harry asked. Hermione cringed at the nickname. It sounded…_wrong_ coming from Harry and Ron.

"Egypt." She said shortly.

"I believe I informed you of that Harry, you know…in reply to that **one** letter you wrote me all summer. You do remember don't you? I believe I told you that me and Hermione were going to Egypt…and that it was fine with me if you went around snogging Lavender." Ginny said, her voice grew disgusted at the closing.

Hermione winced slightly for her friend. Her and Harry had been going 'steady' all year. That was, until, Ginny started to notice the looks many girls were giving him, then she caught him and Lavender in a broom closet. She had given him a second chance. Then he had dumped her in a letter over the summer. In that same letter, (which he addressed to her **and** Hermione) he told them both that him and Ron had needed a little space from them, and that they really didn't seem to be "connecting" the way they used to. Hermione snorted.

"Ahh…come on Gin. The way you say it…you make it sound like I'm the bad guy." Harry said.

Ginny threw her hands in the air.

"Bloody moron…"

"What are you two here for?" Hermione asked before Ginny could blow up.

"Well actually…did either of you do the summer assignment?" Harry asked. Hermione sighed deeply.

"No…but I'm sure you can do it. We have…"

"Two hours left until we get to school" Ginny finished for her sharply. Ron and Harry glared at them both.

"What good are you two for?" Harry said hotly, "you don't even do the summer assignments! You know that me and Ron were fighting for our lives, the least you could do was do the assignment!"

Hermione and Ginny looked at each other.

'_Is he aware of how bloody moronic he sounded' _Ginny thought to Hermione.

'_Probably not. Its one of many faults of the-boy-who-lived-to-be-a-pain-in-everybody's-ass'_ Hermione thought dryly.

Ginny started to laugh and Harry turned towards her.

"Shut up. Please. You really do sound like a bloody moron when you speak. I wonder how you and Lavender hold conversations. Oh but wait… I guess it would be kind of difficult to talk when her tongue is halfway down your throat. Eh?" Ginny said. Harry turned bright red, and Ron's mouth flopped opened.

"Close your mouth Ron, your attracting flies." Hermione said dryly. He's mouth snapped close with a small pop, and he glared at her.

"Come on Harry let's leave. Lavender's waiting for you, and Padma told me she'd answer my question today." Ron said getting up. Harry followed.

Hermione and Ginny watched them leave, Ginny looked disgusted.

"And _they're_ in _7th _year?" Ginny said.

"I know. I don't believe it either." Hermione said. Their was a slight screeching sound, and soon the train came to a stop.

"Two hours huh?" Hermione said, throwing Ginny a smirk.

"Hey, if they couldn't figure out that we had already been on the train for quite some time, then I really do wonder how they made it to 7th year." Ginny said while shrugging. Grabbing her bags, Ginny exited their compartment, and Hermione followed.

When they got off the train, they immediately searched for an empty carriage. When they found one, they both started to pet the Thestrals, which they both could see due to…extreme events in Egypt. Getting into the carriages they sighed in relief.

"God. This year is going to be so…so…"

"Interesting?" Hermione supplied. Ginny shook her head.

"Doubt it. Sirius dies and how does Harry deal with it? He screws every girl in sight. Ron…he follows. The rest of the Gryffindors? Too cheerful. Ravenclaws? Blah. Hufflepuff? To easy to push over…"

"Slytherin?" Hermione said.

"Nice." Ginny replied smiling roguishly. Hermione laughed softly.

"So how did your…**_parents_** take your move?" Ginny asked.

"Well, they were surprised that my real parents were still alive, and that they didn't mind me moving out to live with them. Truth be told, with my perfect little _muggle_ sister, I doubt they could care less." Hermione said.

"And how are your new parents?" Ginny asked, plucking at her school robes.

"They're great Gin. Oh man. They taught me so much after we got back to Egypt. I'll tell you all about it. Our house is so huge! It's not really a house…it's more of a castle. And you know what the best part is?" Hermione asked.

"What?" Ginny asked.

"Do you remember when they picked me up at the airport? And you got to met them?"

"Yea…"

"Well…I told them about you, and…"

"And…"

"They asked if you wanted to live with us." Hermione finished. She smiled slightly at her friend, whose mouth had dropped open.

"Close your mouth Gin, your impersonation of Ron is to…creepy."

Her mouth closed.

"Live with you?"

"Yea. They really liked you…of course if your mom doesn't mind…" Hermione trailed off.

"WHO BLODDY CARES IF SHE MINDS!" Ginny screamed. Hermione smiled.

The carriages came to a stop, and everyone piled out. Hermione and Ginny walked in the back.

"Oh joy of joys. Look whose in front of us." Ginny said. Hermione looked up, and lo and behold, there was Harry, his arm snaked around Lavender's waist, and next to him was Ron, with his arm snaked around Padma Patil's waist, who also happened to be Lavender's best friend. Hermione snorted in disgust, as Ginny spat.

"Its disgusting really. The way girls worship Potter…I can't believe I was part of that club once." Ginny said.

"Harry Ginny, Harry."

"Yea whatever."

Hermione couldn't help but laugh at her friends scowl.

"Lighten up. It's 7th year. Our last year here in this dump." Hermione said.

Ginny smiled.

"Your right."

The great hall was in an uproar when Hermione and Ginny entered. They sat down in their normal spots with slight grimaces on their faces.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked Dean Thomas.

"A new student is coming to Hogwarts! She's going to be sorted along with the first years!" He said excitedly. Hermione sighed in annoyance. Gryffindors were way to chipper.

"What year?"

"7th." He said, his eyes and ears drifting towards a Quidditch conversation next to him. _And their bloody difficult to talk to. They can barely hold an intelligent conversation. Gryffindors…_

"Hermione they're starting the sorting." Ginny whispered to her. They watched as the first years lined up, and Professor McGonagall put the sorting hat on the stool. The mouth opened, and out poured the song Hermione had heard in her first year.

Oh you may not think I'm pretty   
But don't judge on what you see.   
I'll eat myself if you can find   
a smarter hat than me   
You can keep your bowlers black   
Your top hats sleek and tall   
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat   
And I can cap them all   
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see   
So try me on and I will tell you   
Where you ought to be   
You might belong in Gryffindor,   
Where dwell the brave at heart,   
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry   
Set Gryffindors apart   
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal   
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;   
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,   
If you've a ready mind   
Where those of wit and learning,   
Will always find their kind;   
Or perhaps in Slytherin   
You'll make your real friends,   
Those cunning folk use any means   
To achieve their ends   
So put me on! Don't be afraid!   
And don't get in a flap!   
You're in safe hands (though I have none)   
For I'm a thinking Cap!

The first years all clapped, as did the rest of the Great Hall. Then McGonagall began the sorting. For what seemed like hours, Hermione watched timid first years go up to the stool and be sorted. When it finally ended with Zagni, Johnny landing in Hufflepuff, the Great Hall erupted in cheers, more with relief that the feast would be starting than any real joy for new additions to their houses. Dumbledore stood up, and everyone quieted.

"It is my due pleasure to announce that a new 7th year student will be attending Hogwarts this year. I expect that you all will treat her with the respect and kindness that Hogwarts is proud of." His eyes twinkled as he nodded towards Professor McGonagall. She lifted up the scroll of names.

"Cassandra Black."

The doors opened and in walked a girl who Hermione could only describe as…exotic looking. She had long wavy midnight black hair, and sparkling silver eyes. She was very tan, and reminded Hermione of an Egyptian. She was about 5'6 , maybe 5'5. Many of the guys watched her pass by, and she ignored them. She sat on the stool and McGonagall placed the sorting hat on her head.

Ginny and Hermione waited while the sorting hat seemed to think hard. Finally:

"SLYTHERIN!" was yelled out. There was a loud uproar from the Slytherin table, as they all greeted their new member. Hermione and Ginny sighed.

'_Wonder why she came here…'_

'Dunno Gin, but maybe we'll find out. Our first class is Potions with Slytherin…'

They nodded at each other before digging into the food that had appeared.

Draco Malfoy watched as the new girl sat down, and was immediately surrounded by the other Slytherins.

"Where did you move from?" A 6th year asked.

"Egypt…" She replied. Her voice was colder than her eyes.

"Why'd you move."

"Reasons."

Draco laughed, and she looked at him.

"What is so funny?"

"Nothing you need to know." Draco said with a sneer. She gave him a frosty glare, one that made the other students shy away. Draco returned it with one of his own. He would have said something but he was signaled by Gra- Hermione that the Head Boy, and prefect meetings would start. He smirked at her.

"And while I was enjoying our…wonderful conversation. Head Boy meeting is starting." He kept his smirk as he stood up. It fell when she started to stand to.

"Well then, seeing as how I am a prefect, I believe I will join you." She smiled. He walked away, towards the double doors leading out.

Hermione and Ginny walked towards the small room reserved for the prefect meeting.

"How is it being Head Girl?"

"Better, but only because I get my own room." Hermione said.

'_But it's also good because we can't practice the Dark Arts undisturbed.'_

'Wouldn't they notice here?"

'True…but my parents did give me a port key to our house so…'

They grinned at each other.

"Oh the possibilities…" Ginny said out loud.

"Quite right."

"Come along girls." Professor McGonagall said passing by them. They sped up, and entered the room. The Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw prefects were already there. And Dean Thomas, the other Gryffindor prefect was there too. The only ones they were waiting for were the Head Boy, and the two Slytherin prefects.

"Well, while we wait for the other two-"

The door opened and in walked Draco Malfoy, Head Boy. Blaise Zabini a prefect, and the new girl, Cassandra Black, another prefect.

"Ah. So glad you decided to join us." Professor McGonagall said.

"Sorry Professor." Cassandra said.

'_She's a Slytherin with manners.'_ Ginny thought to Hermione.

"Well. Now that you are here. Maybe you can tell us a little about yourself." Professor McGonagall said. She sat down and began.

"Well. My name is Cassandra Black and I'm from-"

"Are you in anyway related to Sirius Black?" Dean asked excitedly.

"Distantly yes. I'm from Egypt, and I'm 17 years old."

Everybody looked at her, waiting for more.

"Okay then. The business at hand. There will be some changes this year. Prefects will also get their own dormitories," There was a collective 'yes', "And we will also be deciding on whether or not we will hold another event similar to the Tri Wizard Tournament." There were more collective gasps, and a few excited whispers in Hufflepuff. _Not that they'll do it anyway._ Hermione thought. _Wimps._

"It will not be exactly the same, although it will be between Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang and years 6th and 7th will be able to participate." The whispers grew slightly louder, and Professor McGonagall coughed bringing attention back to her.

"Furthermore, Hogsmeade trips for 7th years unrestricted. You may go whenever you have free time, without supervision." Hermione smiled at Ginny who grinned.

"But. You must be back before curfew."

"Which is?" Cassandra asked.

"11:00, Miss. Black."

She nodded.

"I believe that is all for now. I will lead you to your new dormitories, the prefects share a dormitory, inter-house rooms have been set up." She pulled a scroll from in her robes, and put on her glasses.

"Dean Thomas and Justin Finch-Fletchley." Gryffindor and Hufflepuff.

"Ginny Weasley and Cassandra Black." Gryffindor and Slytherin.

"Blaise Zabini and Stewart Ackerley." Slytherin and Ravenclaw.

"Mandy Brocklehurst and Eleanor Branstone." Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff.

"Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger, your rooms are connect by a common room." Hermione nodded.

"Come along then, we haven't got all day."

Professor McGonagall walked briskly out of the room, her pace hard to keep up with. They walked up several floors, and down many winding corridors. _I might get lost_. Hermione thought as she tried to remember how to get up here.

"Your House common rooms all lead up here if you can't remember the way, and the password is the same as the one on the entrance." McGonagall said, making everyone sigh in relief. They reached a small chamber that branched off into 5 short tunnels, each ending with double doors. The doors in the middle slightly larger than the rest belonged to the Head Boy and Girl.

"You may chose the passwords. Your things have already been brought to your rooms, and the decorations are left to you. There is a prefect meeting in two days in the same room. I expect to see you all there promptly at 6," She looked at the Slytherins, "that is all." She walked away.

Everyone walked toward different doors, each double door had initials on it. Obviously for their occupants. Hermione and Draco reached their doors, which had a silver H & D.

"Ugh…what do you want the password to be?" Hermione asked. Last year they had formed a shaky truce. Their families were, after all, close friends.

"Don't care." He replied casually.

"Snickering Noodles." Hermione said. The doors opened.

"Snickering Noodles?"

"I'll change it later, it was the first thing that came to mind." Hermione said.

When they entered Hermione was slightly surprised. Their common room was slightly larger than the House common rooms, with 3 couches in the center, and a large fireplace. There were two staircases one on each side of the common room. An H was engraved on the room door to the right, and Hermione moved towards it.

"What your not going to decorate the common room?" Draco asked.

"Knock yourself out. I have things to do." Hermione said not looking back.

Hermione had finished unpacking, and decorated. Her bed was decorated with black silk sheets, and the carpet was black. There was a small white couch, and the walls were white with black trim. The whole room was black and white. There was a knock on her door and she opened it. Draco was leaning against her door frame.

"Weasel and Potter were outside the door they demanded entrance." He drawled.

"Oh no…" Hermione moaned.

"I told them you were taking a shower, and they still demanded entrance. I had to hex the red-head to get them to leave."

"You did what?"

He shrugged.

"Figured you didn't want to talk to them. I honestly don't know how you were able to deal with them all year long." He said, yawning.

"Uh…thanks I guess." Hermione said, really unsure of what to say. He's eyes were open now and it was really hard to think when looking into those grey pupils.

"I didn't feel like hearing stories about the infamous boy-who-lived-to-be-a-moron and his daily snogging sessions." His face was a total picture of disgust.

"Your telling me." Hermione said, enjoying the first real conversation they had had. A knock on the door brought her out of her thoughts.

"One moment." Hermione said. She walked pass him, her body brushing against his, and went to the door.

"Who is it?"

"Open the bloody door Hermione." Came Ginny's voice. Hermione opened the door and Ginny walked in. She smirked at her.

"And what brings you to my humble abode?"

"Boredom, and…we need to talk." Ginny said. Hermione looked at her eyes, and she sighed. She knew that look well.

"Alright, up to my room. We can talk there." Hermione said while walking up the steps. Ginny followed. When they got there, Draco was no were to be found. Hermione shrugged.

"Here? Or my house?"

"Here is fine." Ginny said sinking into Hermione's bed. Her blood red hair stood out against the black sheets.

"It's about him isn't it?" Hermione said, sitting at the top of the bed. Ginny rolled over, her eyes clouded and distant.

"Mya…I can't…no I won't stop thinking about him, or forget him." Ginny said. Her voice firm.

"I know."

"But what can I do? Harry…the bloody bastard, destroyed the dairy. And…" Her eyes started to water.

"But can't you contact him? Aren't you guys linked or whatever?" Hermione asked, grabbing a small black silk pillow. She laid down, her head right next to Ginny's.

"Yes…but…he's in hiding right now." She smiled then, "And he says 'I miss you very much Virginia'" Ginny said, trying to imitate his voice. Hermione giggled at her friend.

"What is that link thing anyway?"

"We're soul-bonded Hermione!"

Hermione gave her a blank look, and Ginny sighed in exasperation.

"Honestly Mya." She sat up and crossed her legs. "What that means is that… well basically, our lives depend on each other. Our souls are bonded. It's deeper than being a soul mate. It's…hard to explain. We're sort of tied to each other. If he's hurt I can feel it and vice versa. If he dies I die and vice versa."

"Voldemort did that? He freely tied himself to you? So…deeply?" Hermione asked.

"Of course." Ginny said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"You know him better than I…" She said.

"Well what about you? I seem to remember you telling me that a you were interested in a certain someone…" Ginny said, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Hmmm…" Hermione said, acting innocent.

"A certain…Draco Malfoy maybe…"

"I said he was cute…nothing more." Hermione shot back.

"Oh come on Mya! He's HOT!"

"I'm sure Voldemort wouldn't want to hear you say that." Hermione said calmly.

"Mya!" Ginny whined. "Don't tell me you haven't noticed the looks he's been giving you."

"No I really didn't."

"And you say I'm blind…" Ginny mumbled.

"This isn't all you came to tell me about I presume." Hermione said changing the subject.

"Quite right." Ginny said, her tone turned serious. "Well…Hermione what are your thoughts on becoming a Death Eater?"

Aurora: Hmm…was that evil? Yes no…maybe so? Please Read and Review! THE HOLY R's!


End file.
